Raindrops
by MikariStar
Summary: Treasure Hunter G A year after their adventure Rain comes back to visit Red and Blue. Will she stay this time?


(Treasure Hunter G) A year after their adventure, Rain comes back to visit Red and Blue. Will she stay this time?

Raindrops

She watched the Earth from the top of the legendary World Tree. The children chosen to help the fairies and the fairies themselves including the guardian fairies, where happily playing around the palace. Everything had been restored now, the danger was over.

Rain didn't join their games like she used to, she only watched the Earth, she watched her friends go on another adventure, a much longer one. She watched them return victorious from the treasure hunt. She just watched, unable to join them.

Rain's duty was to protect the fairies, so she couldn't leave. She couldn't go back down to Earth to join the G brothers, no matter how much she wished she could.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was raining and at the G house, Red and Blue watched the rain from the window, while their father wrote in his notebook about their latest trip. "Rain," Red whispered.

"Yeah lots of it," his brother Blue agreed.

"Every time it rains it reminds me of Rain," Red reminisced.

"It's because they have the same name," Blue reasoned. "Red, why did she have to leave?"

"I've already explained it many times. It's her duty to live with the fairies, she can't just leave them," Red wished Rain could come with them, but he knew she had to stay with the fairies.

"She could come and visit," Blue suggested.

"She's probably busy," Red moved away from the window. He used to like it when it rained. Sometimes he and Blue would go outside and play in the rain when they where younger, but now the rain only reminded them of how much they missed Rain and Ponga.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Rain, are you alright?" The fairy who had disguised herself as a monkey asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rain was looking at the G house, wondering when Red and Blue were going to go outside. It was a magical place and the entire world could be seen from there.

"You miss them, don't you?" The fairy asked.

"Yes," Rain admitted, finally looking away from the Earth below. Red and Blue probably wouldn't come out until the rain stopped.

"You've helped the fairies a lot, if it weren't for you, Bone Dino would have been completed and much harder to defeat, if not impossible. You deserve some happiness too, Rain. You can go to them if you wish," the fairy said.

"But what if you need my help here?" Rain wanted to go, but she couldn't just leave the fairies.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine and if we need you, I'll let you know and you can bring Red, Blue and all your friends as well," the fairy assured.

Rain smiled, "thank you, Ponga!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Rain was taken down the tree and back to the continent in which the G brothers lived. The rain had stopped and now Red and Blue were sitting outside in front of their house, while their father rested inside.

"Look Red! The seeds we planted the other day are starting to grow." Blue pointed at a plant next to their house.

"Yeah, it'll grow to be as big as the tree next to grandpa's house." Red pictured it.

"Cool!" Blue cheered. "Maybe it'll grow to be as tall as the World Tree."

They both laughed. They would never forget their adventures with Rain and Ponga and all the people they met, but they rather remember the happy times they had than be sad because they missed them.

"Red! Blue!" A voice was heard.

The G brothers turned to see Rain. "Rain!" Red hugged her.

"You're back!" Blue hugged her too. "I knew we would see you again."

"Ponga and the other fairies said I could come, they'll call us if they need anything, but it looks like they have everything in working order at the World Tree, so I'll probably stay for a while," Rain happily announced.

The door to the G house was opened and there was Brown. "I have thought of another great treasure hunting adventure!" He exclaimed; then he saw Rain. "Rain is back? Right on time!"

"Will you come with us, Rain?" Red asked.

"Yeah Rain, come with us on another adventure!" Blue encouraged.

"Yes, let's go on another adventure together!" Rain agreed.

So started another treasure hunting adventure for the G family and Rain.

End

Notes: Treasure Hunter G is a fun video game. It's too bad Rain has to leave in the end, but since the game has kind of a 'to be continued' style ending, why not have her come back to go on another adventure with the G brothers? Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Hunter G.

xoxox xox xoxox

My Site: piratesboard DOT net SLASH mikari

Art Archives:  
mikaristar DOT deviantart DOT com  
mikaristar DOT sheezyart DOT com  
fanart-central DOT net SLASH profile-AzureMikari DOT php  
artgrounds DOT com SLASH gallery SLASH Mikari  
anipan DOT com SLASH 21462  
pinterest DOT com SLASH mikariazure SLASH  
pixiv DOT net SLASH member DOT php QUENTION id EQUAL 4828776


End file.
